


Vox Machina Vignettes

by Satine86



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets following our illustrious heroes. </p>
<p>(rating and pairings listed may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings and spoilers will be noted at the beginning of each chapter. I'm just slowly dipping my toe into the writing pool since I'm now (finally) caught up on the show. 
> 
> Prompt used: _“Are you drunk?”_ for Pike and Grog.

The pub was hardly noteworthy, little more than a ramshackle old house that happened to serve liquor. But Grog had never been picky. 

Besides, the ale wasn’t that bad. 

He glanced around the group, all in good spirits and that pleased him. Glancing down at Pike, he noticed a certain wobble as she shifted in her seat. He knew what that meant. 

“You alright, buddy?” He leaned down closer to her, jostling the table with his knee and upending a pint of ale onto Percy’s lap. Grog ignored the outraged cry. 

“Yeaaaaah,” she drawled, grinning up at him with glassy eyes and cheeks rosy. 

“Are you drunk?”

“Noooooo,” she drawled in the same manner, shaking her head. She nearly tipped out of her chair with the motion. 

Grog laughed and righted her back into her seat. He plucked the rest of her drink out of her hand, which she didn’t even protest, instead turning her attention to the bickering twins. Grog drained the drink in one long gulp, it looked like he had some catching up to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used: Vax and Scanlan, “I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”

Vax loved his friends. Sure, he spent plenty of time trying to rile one of them up (mainly Grog), but he did love his friends.

Truly, he did. He reminded himself above the din of their camp, everyone especially rowdy when all he wanted was a little quiet to tend to his things, and eventually sleep. Maybe, possibly. 

Keyleth and Vex were giggling over something he dared not contemplate for too long, Trinket not far from his master. 

Grog was currently teaching Pike how to be a ‘battering-ram.’ Which meant she wore an overly large helmet they’d found in their last round of looting. Grog yelled out as Pike raced toward him full tilt, with her head down. Her small form ricocheted off Grog’s legs, and she fell to the ground in a heap of laughter only drowned out by the Goliath's own laughter.

Percy was… being Percy, and cursing colorfully as he tried to fix his broken gun. Tools spread out before him, the sound of metal on metal clanking. 

And Scanlan… Scanlan was say something to Vax. 

“What?” he asked, turning to eye Scanlan. Apparently the Bard hadn’t even realized his audience wasn’t paying attention, currently in the middle of some story. 

“… I’ve been buying the wrong underwear….” 

With that Vax walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why are you/we whispering?” with The Disaster Twins

Mornings in Greyskull Keep were usually slow, everyone pulling themselves to wakefulness after a good night’s rest – or in some cases pulling themselves away from various projects, nights spent tinkering and studying and muttering to oneself. 

Vex would’ve been happy to lie around for the rest of the morning, but a loud knock on her door had her dragging herself from the warm bed. 

She yanked it open rather forcefully to find Vax grinning at her, “Sister!” 

“What do you want?”

“Join me for breakfast?” 

Huffing out a breath, Vex nodded and shut the door again to change. Once she was dressed, she joined her brother in the hall, and Vax lead the way down to the dining room. They were half-way there when he stopped suddenly and Vex walked into his back. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked, rubbing her nose moodily. 

“Shh,” he hissed in a hushed tone. “Just wait a moment.” 

“Why are you whispering?” She asked, voice at full volume. 

“I’m stealthing.” Vax started creeping forward a few inches. He was being rather careful, she thought. A strange occurrence in and of itself. 

“Why? We’re not in the Underdark.” 

“It’s what I do,” he said absently, leaning around a corner to see if the coast was clear. Vex rolled her eyes. 

At that moment a voice bellowed, nearly shaking the foundations of the Keep. “VAAAAAX!” Grog roared. 

Vax whirled around and started shoving Vex forward. “Okay, you go first. He won’t kill you. Probably.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” with Keyleth and Vax.
> 
> Totally shippy, and a teeny tiny bit spoilery for later episodes.

Keyleth fidgeted, uncertain and half ready to bolt down the hallway like a frightened deer. Nibbling at her fingernail she took a breath, and resisted the urge to run. 

She turned around where she stood, and found herself staring at Scanlan. Or rather one of the many portraits of him that seemed to cover the Mansion walls. 

Sighing, she let her shoulders slump forward. “I shouldn’t be doing this, should I? I mean I should just go back to bed and pretend it never happened, no one would ever know. Only I don’t want to? I want to be here. It’s just, you know, sometimes it’s scary.” 

Starting to chew her nail again, she glanced up at the portrait. “You’re supposed to talk me out of this,” she told it. There was no reply. Of course. Because it was a painting. 

Shaking herself once she realized what she was doing, Keyleth bolstered her resolve and turned back to the door behind her. 

“You can do this, Keyleth,” she whispered to herself and knocked soundly.

There was a thump on the other side, and a muffled curse before a bleary eyed Vax cracked it open slowly. 

“Kiki?” He pulled the door open wider, straightening up as he did so and tried to swipe the sleep from his eyes. “What..?” He stopped, cleared this throat when it broke slightly. “What are you doing?”

“This,” she said as she grabbed his shirt, and yanked him into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you want, we could go together?” Vex and Percy
> 
> Shippy, and spoilers for something from episode 60.

Adjusting the cravat at his throat, Percy knocked gently on Vex’s door. It was a little unseemly, he thought, to stop by her private quarters, but they were friends. Titles be damned. Besides, it wasn’t as if anyone at Whitestone would notice or care. 

He knocked again when he received no answer, and after a moment a slightly flustered looking Vex opened the door. The dress she wore, something quite befitting her new title of Baroness, was dark green and swished about her feet when she moved, as did her dark hair trailing down her back. 

Percy cleared his throat, adjusting his suddenly too tight cravat again. 

“Percy!” Vex breathed a sigh of relief, smiling up at him. “What are you doing here? I thought we were all meeting downstairs?” 

“I just wanted to check in… see if all was well? It is your debut, after all.” 

At the mention of the party and what all it entailed, she flushed a bit and stepped back, motioning for him to step inside. Once she shut the door, she rounded on him. 

“Can you keep a secret?” 

He jerked his chin back. “Of course.” 

“I’m just a little bit nervous.” She held up her hand, thumb and forefinger nearly touching.

Percy smiled at her, hoping it was reassuring. “Well, if you like, we could go together?”

“Down to the party?” She was looking up at him, eyes bright. 

“Yes, I could be your escort… if you would like that?” He added, suddenly feeling quite foolish and quite nervous his own self. 

“Yes. I would like that.” Vex swallowed, and wet her lips, affecting her normal swagger as she winked at him. “If it’s not too much trouble, that is.”

“No, uh..no, not at all.” Percy found it hard to meet gaze, his face growing warm. “I think I s-should quite like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Vex.

Percy woke suddenly, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. The nightmare had been so vivid. Entirely too real. 

Whitestone, broken and charred as dark, winged shadows glided through the sky like buzzards. He could see the faces of those he cared for, bloodied and burned. It was a dream, he reminded himself as he climbed out of bed. Though the possibility of it left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

He knew he would not sleep again that night, so instead he went down the kitchens for something to eat. The spectral servants of Scanlan’s mansion always willing to help. 

Upon entering the dinning room, Percy was surprised to find he wasn’t the only person unable to sleep. 

Vex sat at the table, sipping a cup of tea. She was staring at nothing, eyes unfocused, but they snapped to the moment she realized he was there. 

“Hello, darling. Couldn’t sleep either?” 

“Unfortunately no.” He sank down next to her, rested his elbows on the table and cradled his head in his hands. 

“Would you care to talk about it?” she asked lightly. 

Percy tilted his head to look at her, eyes squinting slightly. “Would you?” 

She laughed, a humorless monotone, and shook her head. Without another word she slid down the bench toward him, body pressing into his side, her head drifting down to rest on his shoulder. 

“Let’s just be quiet together then,” she said, voice softer than he’d ever heard it. Without thinking he took her hand, and together they sat in silence, drawing comfort from one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: “I want to hear you sing.” for Percy/Vex

Scanlan wasn’t the only singer in the group.

It was simply that Percy didn’t make that fact known. Or, at least he tried not to.

In fact, he hadn’t realized he’d been doing it at all. Not until Vex plopped down in the chair behind him, and caught his attention. In that moment he realized he’d been singing under his breath while he worked, and promptly stopped. Unfortunately not before she had noticed.

“You sing?” she tilted her head at him liked a curious bird, long braid tumbling over one shoulder.

“I have… been known to, yes.”

She grinned at that, propped her elbows on his desk, fingers lacing together to support her chin. “Is that so? Will you sing for me?”

Percy was taken aback by the request, his face suddenly feeling rather hot. He wondered if he could blame that on the kiln heating the room? Likely not.

“I.. uh.. that is..” he trailed off, cleared his throat. “I don’t know what to sing.”

“Well, what about whatever you were singing before?”

He stopped for a moment, tried to recall what he’d been doing. He flushed further when he recalled what the tune was.

“It’s a rather bawdy song. A tavern song.” 

“So?” Vex leaned forward a further, eyes bright. “I want to hear you sing, darling.” 

Percy cleared this throat again and took a breath. He could never deny her anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?” for Keyleth/Vax. (Contains spoilers for current arc, but is a what-if scenario)

It was madness.

The entire thing was madness, but there they were… Vox Machina facing off against Thordak. The red dragon was larger than Vax remembered, every bit more terrifying than he had imagined.

Grog was already moving forward, seeming to grow larger with each step as he roared his fury; leaving the rest of the group to find their places. Percy was searching for cover, Bad News strapped to his back and a dark shadow trailing behind him. Vex soared above them, bow at the ready.

The sound of Pike murmuring a prayer to Saranrae drifted to Vax’s ears, watching as Scanlan put himself between Pike and the dragon.

Vax worried if they had done enough, prepared enough for this fight. Wondered if perhaps this was the end for them. He saw Keyleth out of the corner of his eye, a swirl of magic lifting her hair as she readied herself for battle.

Despite the fear, despite the worry, his breath still caught in his throat at the sight of her.

“Hey!” he called over the noise around them. She glanced toward him, worry and confusion in her eyes. 

“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

Keyleth’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“You. Me. After all this. Do the husband and wife thing?” He turned to face her fully. “I’d get down on my knee, but dragon.”

“Oh! Um.” Keyleth glanced from him toward Thordak, and back again. “All right,” she finally nodded. 

Vax had never felt lighter in all his life, as if he could float up into the sky. “All right,” he repeated, a goofy grin lifting the corners of his mouth.

Beyond them Thordak roared, shaking Vax to his core. Still he felt light as he clicked his boots together, and disappeared into the shadows. He had a dragon to slay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was a Moulin Rouge AU... [I am only kind of full of regret. ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0203009/quotes?item=qt0362153)

His friend was broken. 

Lanky frame tucked up on the rickety old bed, face gaunt and eyes sunken. He’d been staring at the wall for the better part of the day, the sun long since gone, the shadows creeping into the already dimly lit room. 

They had all tried to get him to eat, to drink, but he had simply shook his head no, and turned away. He couldn’t stay like this. He sure as hell couldn’t live like this. 

Slinking into the room, Scanlan pushed a stool next to the bed and sat down heavily. He waited for a moment, hoping for some acknowledgement from his friend. Nothing came. 

“You can’t keep on like this,” he finally said. 

“I can do as I like,” came the monotone reply. Bloodshot eyes swiveling to meet his eyes, breath escaping through his nose in an annoyed hiss. 

“Percy, I know you think I’m just here for a song and dance. I mean, I do both rather well, but I’ve learned a thing or two in my time. And she loves you. I know she does.” 

“Don’t.” 

“I’m serious. She loves you sure as you love her. We all know it. So you can’t stay here wallowing, you have to go out and–”

“Leave me alone, Scanlan,” Percy ground out. 

Scanlan took a breath, not ready to let it drop, but it seemed Percy realized that.

“I SAID LEAVE!” he barked, in a way that brooked no argument. In a way that was meant to be obeyed… that had been obeyed, at one time or another.

Nodding sadly, Scanlan rose to his feet and shoved the stool out the way. He walked slowly to the door, casting Percy one last glance before he left. Hoping he might change his mind, might ask for help. 

The only response came from the darkening shadows stretching further across the wooden floorboards. 

Stepping into the hall, Scanlan shut the door with a faint click and leaned back against it. He waited for the space of two heartbeats, and then he heard the springs of the mattress creak, the sounds of heavy footfalls heading toward the dingy little bathroom. 

Maybe there was some hope after all.


End file.
